Twas the Night Before Sea
by Odds-Be-Ever-In-Your-Favor
Summary: Two lady fighters are assigned to locate a jewel stolen by a couple of bootleggers. After coming aboard, they find that retrieving the item back will be a hard job to carry on. Especially having to tango with Pirates! It's time for young fighter Amy Rose to break the rules and dance with Capt. Sonic...well who says Pirates are always the bad guys?


**This is it, a pirate based story! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_'__Dear journal, this is only my 15__th __day as being a regular here. This all girl base- with the exception with 5 guys here- is not what I thought it to be. __I've been recruited to many areas within a week, along with some other folks, to capture many riches for our commander. Well…I was only present at those times to watch since I was considered a newbie. And I still am. And being the ignorant girl that doesn't listen, I always try to help out. Unfortunately, the upper class fighters always shoo me away since I'm so tiny in their eyes. It sucks not being respected. Not even the commander himself tries to motivate me to practice harder. I don't show it, but it hurts me kind of. Ah well…'_

_"…__Sergeant! Report to my office here, immediately! You know who you are!"_

_The voice through the intercom was hoarse and most certainly shrilled. All of the sergeants who were eating and chatting away at the food hall had stopped and stared. _

_"__Oooo…!"_

_Who were they exactly staring at?_

_Of course…the pink mischievous hedgehog, who was named as Sgt. Rose, was given sneaky, yet wicked looks, as she stopped herself from writing in her journal. No one had to say any names, not even the commander! Everyone in that room knew just who that was directed to._

_All Sgt. Rose did was to keep her eyes down on her paper, staring blankly at the words presented in front of her. She, too, knew that the commander was talking about her. She went through this process for many days, always being the one to get called up by…him…_

_"__Psst! Amy…you should get going!" A delicate voice said next to her,_

_Amy._

_Yes, that was her name that she always went by before joining this god forsaking mess she was now stuck at…_

_"__Sergeant! Get your tail up here right now!"_

_Without further hesitation, she got up from her seat, dragging the journal with her, and kept her head hung low as she made her way passed all of the glares she was given by her so called 'fellow mates'. Sgt. Rose was never the type to make many friends, rather it was school or just in general. And being the newbie, well, that didn't help much for her. _

_When she got to the exit, she gave out a deep breath of relief, making it through the dirty looks hauled at her.__ "__Jeez…" The pitied hedgehog fought to hold her tears back, "…What the heck did I do?"_

* * *

><p><em>The commander's site was just across the food hall, so it wasn't a long walk to get there. Still, for her, it felt like forever to finally arrive.<em>

_"__C-commander?" Sgt. Rose's voice was shaky, giving a quick knock at the door.__Why? She should be used to this, right? However, her problem wasn't that she was in trouble, yet again. It was the leader of this service; the guy who made sure everything was kept in place, the guy who had recruited this innocent girl to be doing the dirty work. The pink hedgehog was never comfortable around him, given she wasn't exactly his favorite either._

_There was a five second pause before the gruff voice said for her to, "Come in!"_

_The girl had fixed herself to look presentable before opening the door. As soon as she stepped inside, bitter coldness sent chills under her navy-blue dress and down her back. The room her commander was located was just as dark as his personality. No light was shed in his room, not even through his little window, which was covered in muddy stains from the outside. _

_The impatient leader motioned his hand to the seat in front of his desk, not giving a word out. All the young sergeant did was nod and hurried to the chair she was used to sitting. There was nothing new with this routine. _

_A couple of seconds passed by, making it awfully awkward for her, before the commander spoke, "Amy, Amy, Amy…how are you my young soon-to-be fighter?"_

_Sgt. Rose stayed silent._

_"__Now, little girl, it's not nice to ignore commander Shadow." A young lady bat, who was sitting next to his desk, gave a sly smile to the pink hedgehog, "You should know your place by now."_

_The journal was being clenched under Sgt. Rose's hand. "Don't tell me what to do." _

_"__Excuse me, child?"_

_"__Ms. Rouge. Enough." The commander shook his head and fixed his eyes to one of his soldiers. "Now…let's try this again; how are you?"_

_"__I'm okay, commander." The sergeant nodded quickly, biting her lip forcefully._

_"__Please, call me Shadow." The ebony hedgehog smirked, "We know each other quite enough to be friends, are we not?"_

_The bat scoffed at the sarcastic comment._

_"__Comm- I mean Mr. Shadow, sir!" Sgt. Rose corrected herself and continued, "If I may, I think that's ludicrous to make up such a lie!"_

_Shadow was definitely puzzled. Sgt. Rose looked at his expression and proceeded on, "Why don't you just spit out why I'm here! Was it the toad I put inside one of my mates' rooms?"_

_Shadow chuckled under his breath, "Ha-ha-ha! I could not get anything pass you…well it's not what you did this time…" _

_"__No?"_

_"__I called you up here to promote you. To see if you can show me the skills that you have been dying to show."_

_"__Oh my- really?!" Sgt. Rose jumped out of her seat with joy, and took her commanders hand. "Thank you so much, Shadow, sir!"_

_"__But!" Shadow's smile faded into nothing but seriousness again, tugging his hand away, "You cannot disappoint me, by any means!"_

_"__Y-yes! I promise-"_

_"__Or I'll take your title away, and you won't be 'sergeant' no more!"_

_"__Yes, sir." Sgt. Rose gripped her journal tightly. She couldn't believe her wish was coming true, at last. All she could do was beam in happiness in front of the commander. "Thank you so much! I've been waiting for this moment…ever since…forever!"_

_Shadow just nodded. "I'll have Ms. Kitty come by your room sometime in the night to assign your position."_

_"__Noted!" Sgt. Rose gave a bow and practically skipped her way to the door. She gave her last words of a thank you before disappearing. _

_"__Shadow." Rouge interfered in disbelief, "Why in the world would you do that? Do you NOT want your precious jewelry to be delivered here safety?"_

_"__The point here," Shadow turned his attention to the bat, "Is to give her a chance. Like her or not, Sgt. Rose IS a part of this team. No matter how young she is, or how stubborn the girl may be."_

_"__And no matter how many times she pranked all of us on this base?"_

_"__Please don't remind me…"_

_Rouge rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I think you're making such a mistake as a leader."_

_"__Your job here is to just stay silent and be the assistant you are!" Shadow raised his voice, making the young lady jump a bit. "Not to judge what I do! Am I clear, Ms. Rouge?"_

_Rouge stiffened in her seat, looking away from the hedgehog, "It's just as clear as those stained windows…sir."_

* * *

><p>Breathlessly, the sergeant Amy Rose rushed passed, even bumping into, some people that were walking from and to their rooms. When she got to her own, she slammed the door wide open with a goofy grin on her face, and threw her journal on the floor. She shared a room with a young bunny, named Sgt. Cream, who had also been with her in the food hall not too long ago. The bunny was basically the only friend she had at the base.<p>

"Amy!" Cream got up from her rough bed and ran to her roommate with worry, "What did the commander do to you…wait," The young girl studied the face of her friend, "You're happy!"

"Yes! I'm finally going to join the upper guys on their fights!"

"That's amazing, Amy!" Cream giggled and tightly hugged her friend. "Some surprise for you, huh?"

Amy returned the hug, "It sure is! All I do now is to wait for this Ms. Kitty gal. She'll direct me to where I need to go."

Though Cream wasn't signed up to become a fighter like the hedgehog have, she had been here longer then Amy to know who Ms. Kitty was. "Are you joking?"

Amy was the first to release the hug, "No, why?"

"Well, Ms. Kitty is also known as Blaze. She's one of the oldest members here."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Being the oldest ones makes her very strict to her job, and she's very loyal to the commander!" Cream took a step back and her smile faded away. "Since you're still new around here, she might be very hard on you…"

Amy felt iffy inside but she ignored the feeling, "Don't worry, Cream! Isn't that what a fighter supposed to go through? Toughness?"

"I guess-"

_"__Rule number one, doors are not to be left open without being guarded…"_

Just as they spoke, the two turned their heads around to have before them a female lavender cat, dressed in a navy long jacket with a ruffled white blouse underneath. She carried on a stern look.

Definitely, she would play a fitted part as a co-commander.

"Ms. Kitty?" Amy questioned.

"We're so sorry, ma'am!" Cream whined in fear.

Blaze held a hand up to go no further, "Save the apologies. Just don't do it again…now, which one of you goes by the name Sgt. Amy Rose?"

"This is she!" the delighted hedgehog pointed toward herself. "Sgt. Rose, ready to fight—"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." The cat interrupted and walked further in the bunched room. "I'm here to give you the position, from commander Shadow, as the lookout."

"Huh?!" Amy's attitude became suddenly sour from the dreadful news. "Lookout…What the heck does THAT mean?!"

"Meaning, you are the lookout! You just watch to see if the coast is clear, or that we won't get caught."

"That's boring!"

"Amy…"

"Pardon me?"

She couldn't believe it. Amy grew more angry by the second, knowing now she won't be the fighter she was hoping to be. It was all messed up for her, absolutely everything. "I can't fight with the rest of you guys? This isn't what I signed up for – to be a watcher and a lookout. It's been more than a week already!"

"Every person here has to get a fair part!" The cat reasoned in a loud voice, "Of course, being new as you are, you won't be in the rank you'll like to be, until you prove you can do what you need to do first hand!"

Not wanting to hear her mouth any more, Amy finally gave in, "Fine! Who will I be assigned with?"

"You'll just be with me, tonight. It should be a simple mission…"

"With you? No one else? Tonight? As in right now?"

Blaze cupped her face with her hand, impatiently, "Need I repeat EVERYTHING that comes out my mouth to you, Sgt. Rose?"

"No-no-no-no-no!" Amy stammered nervously to the older figure, "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't know I'll be doing this mission as of right now!"

"Well, you are. So get ready." The cat then walked back to the door, not giving a glance back. "Meet me outside in one minute!"

"Wait!" Amy caught up to Blaze before she had the chance to depart, "Just _where_ we are going to be destined to, exactly?"

"We'll be assigned at the location of…the Seven Seas of Pirate Bay…"

* * *

><p>The crescent moon that gleamed through the midnight sky took its place behind the thick gray clouds, with fog extending around the now misty air. There was no light to be directed to help guide the rusted-up ship through the calm tides in the ocean.<p>

Tonight was especially one of those nights where it was hard for the captain to steer his ship. Luckily, he has been around the rough oceans since the cobalt was a little infant with his father, so basically, he could sense what direction he was heading for.

For what all this captain knew, there couldn't possibly be any trouble to be lurked out with all of the fog that blurred even his proficient eye view…

"Captain Sonic—PAY ATTENTION!" An echidna, who stood at the bow of the ship, shouted from ahead. The loud call snapped the thoughts from the captain. Yes, the captain went by the name of Sonic,

_Capt. Sonic Hedgehog…_

"WOAH!" the dirty-blue hedgehog yelled and handled the helm to the left as fast as he could, mercifully trying to dodge the huge tidal waves that were making its way toward their ship. Fortunately for all of their sakes, Sonic managed to do just that right in the nick of time.

"Whew!" the blue captain released the helm, to his relief. "Good thing I avoided that trouble just on time…eh?"

"Good thing?" The echidna repeated, and slammed his fists onto the border, angrily, "The only GOOD part is that I caught what was going to be the cause of our death!"

Sonic eyed the angry hothead, and carelessly grinned, "Blimey, don't get your dreadlocks in a knot! There was a big one, I steered, now we're safe…"

"Captain, captain!" a young kitsune came running outside from the cabin, holding a broken-down navigator.

"What's the issue, early fox?" Sonic looked below from the second level.

"Look it here!" The yellow fox tiptoed himself and stretched his arms for Sonic to see from above. The screen to the navigator was a bit wiped out from mostly the water, but it was still readable.

"Tails…I don't need to look—"

"I would really consider you to!" Knuckles butted in, squinting toward his captain. "Mind yourself; we were almost dead meat just a moment ago."

Obeying both their wishes, Sonic leaned forward from where he was and looked at the gadget. "All I see is a red dot just a few spaces from our ship."

"That's exactly the point!" Tails moved back to make eye contact with the hedgehog, "We're about to be intruded!"

"Are you sure, fox-boy?" Knuckles questioned, as he was playing around with the telescope.

"I told you, countless times, for you to call me Tails!"

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"Well then, stop disrespecting me."

"So you're denying you're a boy, who's also a fox?"

"Quit it, Knuckles…" Tails began to whimper at the teasing the echidna was doing toward him.

The yellow kit was only a cabin boy who served the captain for his job. When Tails was a few months old at the time Sonic found him in a cave located at _Deadlock Caribbean_ on one of his searches, he was almost dying from hunger. The hedgehog felt guilty at just taking his treasure instead of the fox with him back on the ship. Since Sonic couldn't take both at the same time, he, timidly, took the young boy instead.

When the fox got old enough to walk, that's when the hedgehog decided to take him under his wing. Tails began to look up to his captain, and loved his position as though he was Sonic's first mate. Only that spot was already taken by Knuckles, to the fox's displeasure. He always felt that the first mate was supposed to go to somebody who was loyal, and never disrespected the leader.

That was totally the opposite with Knuckles and Sonic. As much as Tails didn't understand this, he felt like it wasn't his place to speak such a thing with the captain, even the many times they were up alone together while the redhead fell asleep on his job.

"It's probably broke." Sonic laughed, mostly to himself, and waved the navigator away.

"But, but, the thing —"

"Relax already, early fox. It's way too foggy out for anyone to be in our way tonight!"

Tails shyly lowered his head in bitterness, once again being wrong. He couldn't believe it! Tails was so sure this time that the information he had sourced was correct. However, the thing he held in his hand probably _was_ broken.

The poor fox felt his eyes watering, as he began to run back inside of the cabin and disappearing from the crews' sight.

While wagging his telescope, Knuckles began to snicker, "Why _DID_ you chose to hire a baby on board, again?"

"What did you want me to do, leave the kid on the island by himself to starve?" Sonic crossed his arms, agitated.

Knuckles frowned, very much mumbling to himself, "Better than getting an invalid report, every damn day."

"I caught that."

"Good."

"The guy's just trying to help out, Knuckles."

"_Really?_ I didn't figure that out since he was official here…"

Sonic grimaced at the echidna's rude attitude toward Tails. He knew the kid would make a nice addition to his ship, and saw great potential in him with all of the hard work he tries to put out. Knuckles, on the other hand, didn't see enough to agree just yet…or maybe he never will. That was just how he was.

Knuckles tossed the telescope to the side and began to stretch his arms, as a yawn came out. "As much as I would love to keep awake and chit-chat with you, captain, I'm going to hit the loot."

"You're utterly exhausting!"

Ignoring the statement, Knuckles walked away from the bow, and headed to the cabin, untying his bandana from his head. Sonic just glared into the space where Knuckles was just at a second ago up from where he was standing at. Usually at this time, Tails would've been there with him, talking about things that came to mind at this hour of the night.

* * *

><p>Where there was fog, there was definitely trouble up ahead. And Blaze knew this from her past experiences.<p>

The transportation was anything but big and fancy; just a beat up paddle that had a few leaks spurting out from beneath.

Amy rested her head with her palm, playing with the fabric of her dress. She never was fond of having to sit in one spot for so long. Otherwise, she'll get fussy and _quite_ annoying. "You know, this thing is able to fit in a _bottle_, Miss Blaze…"

"I don't want to hear no lip from you, sergeant."

She tried to say nothing more. Failing to keep quiet, she went on talking, "The Seven Seas of Pirate Bay…" Amy mocked the name with a scoff, "Such a dumb name for a—I only see one sea here! And what's with 'Pirates'?"

Blaze began to row faster, beginning to grow agitated by the girl. "Didn't I say-!"

"Will there be pirates here? Will we be fighting some pirates?"

"Yes. And…no." The fog was really getting heavier. She then decided to slow her rowing pace for safety. "_I_ will be getting that damn Opal jewel they swiped from us... well me. It was mine. Hopefully, they won't notice, while you keep watch. "

Amy sighed from not being able to do nothing more but being a guarding dog. Of course, she was still disappointed from earlier. All her excitement went out the window.

The older figure took note of this and, not being the affectionate type, kicked the girl on the shins, lightly. "Don't cry a river, lady. You'll get your chance at being hero. _Later_."

"Ow?" 'Course it didn't hurt, but was surprised by the action anyway.

"Well! Look at this….these dimbos don't know how to hide a ship even if a cannonball shot at 'em!" The cat smirked, lifting her head high as she viewed the shadowy object.

Having her back turned, Amy looked behind her and followed Blaze's gaze. Sure, there was a lot of fog, but it wasn't enough to hide the Captain's ship. "Whoa! That's very big, huh?"

"Yeah sure…" The smirk disappeared and Blaze stared at the ship, sternly." Listen sergeant, we're going to go up, take what we need, and get out before they see us."

Amy nodded in agreement. "Okay, but how do we get up there, from so low?"

"I've visited here as many times then I should've to know that, don't worry…"

* * *

><p><strong>I love a good cliffhanger…Let's see how much feedback this gets before I continue on. Having more time, updates will definitely happen frequently. My first related-pirate story, and I had a blast with writing it. Hmm, and maybe <strong>**a character will be killed off**** later on. So get ready! ;)**


End file.
